A World In Chaos
by Pikachupercyharryfirestar
Summary: When Zeus decides that enough is enough, he attempts to destroy all of humanity. Of course, not everyone agrees with this decision, notably Poseidon. Zeus declares war on Poseidon, and World War Three occurs. Rated T for language and fighting. No pairings...yet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HELLO! Welcome to a brand new story! I present to you a world in chaos, where brethren fight each other, friendships are broken, and World War Three begins. Fun times, eh? Well, I hope you enjoy this story. I won't have a beta for the first few chapters, as she is having tests. This will be purely Percy POV.**

 _ **Recommended Story of the Chapter: Colors by ThatNerdFromSchool**_

"Thalia, you don't have to do this." I flicked off the cap of Riptide, ready to fight for my life at a moment's notice.

"Sorry, Perseus. Father's orders. Not to mention those from milady." She drew her bow.

"Gods damn it Thalia." I muttered to myself. I willed a wall of water to surround me. She fired. I used the water to stop the arrow, and held it in my hand. She prepared herself for another shot. I made the water surround her as well, preventing others from interfering. Another arrow passed by me, barely missing me as I dodged the streak of silver. "Thalia, please." Zeus had said that the humans had to become extinct because of their lack of belief in him. Poseidon, being the awesome dad of mine that he is, disagreed. And of course, Hades was like, "Nah, I'm not getting myself wrapped up in this." After that, Zeus declared World War Three on us. Yay. Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Hera also decided to help his conquest, while Demeter, Hestia, Hephaestus, Hermes tried to help us out a bit, but ended up staying neutral. Aphrodite just put on makeup and watched us duke it out. Still hoping to persuade Nico to help me out, but the Graces are just being too annoying for their own good.

"You know what it's like to defy my father. Even if I wanted to, I can't." She looked up towards the sky. Grey clouds swirled around our orb of water.

"Really? You're going to electrocute both of us."

"So be it." Way to be kamikaze.

I heard a loud crack as the bolt of lightning struck us. I cried out in pain as she repeatedly flung sparks around us, making me shocked. "Y... you… AHHHHHH! W… why? AHHHHH!" Not fun.

"Sorry, Perseus." She muttered, then started to lift us up high. And I mean high. Like, without the water, I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Wait… No. No, you're not doing this. Nope." I forced the water to fill in the orb, cutting off the air bubble that I had given to my once dear cousin. She was not taking the air out of my body. I filled myself with water, ignoring the fact that I was killing my dearest cousin, and focused on getting myself down to the ground. She flew out, and went towards Olympus. The coward. I touched down on the ground, only to get electrocuted. I smacked my forehead. Of course, Chiron had taught her how to control the Mist. I generated earthquakes to locate her, and saw through the Mist to see her firing an arrow at me. "Shoot." I jumped into a chasm, hoping to dodge it. She flew in after me, and nocked another arrow. She attempted to hit me, only for me to use water as ice to reflect the arrow back at her, which she dodged.

Suddenly, I had an idea. Annabeth, being the daughter of Athena she was, once told me that the human body is like 70% water or something. Well, maybe it was 60%. "I'm sorry," I said, then willed her blood to erupt from her mouth. Gagging, she stuttered, "Y… You're g… going to p… pay f… for this Pe… Perseus!" She attempted to shoot another arrow, but fainted. Phew. I used the water to boost me up to the surface, ready to fight another battle. I saw a lightning bolt strike down where she was, her father bringing her back to Olympus. Good. At least I didn't kill one of my ex-best friends.

Sighing in relief, I capped Riptide and started walking over to the beach, only to find a pair of grey eyes staring at me.

"Really, Annabeth?" I sighed. This world could just not get enough of me, could it? "I just fought Thalia. I'm tired. Can we do this another time?"

"Perfect." She seemed to not care about my sorrows and pain. "That's Mom's plan anyway, so that's what we expected. Very stupid of you to go towards your home turf, when it was so far away. So easy to intercept."

"For old times' sake, Annabeth. Please," I cried, "You know that you can't beat me. I don't want to hurt you." She said nothing, and took out her drakon bone sword, fashioned by the one and only Damasen. I uncapped Riptide for the second time in an hour. She thrusted her sword straight towards my heart. I parried the strike and proceeded to run towards the beach. "Oh no you don't." She ran ahead of me, blocking me from rushing forwards. Ugh. I turned into a fly to escape with my new powers that Dad gave me when the war started to help with the uphill battle. "What… Wait. You can't hide from me, Percy!" But I can. And I did. I rushed to the beach.

I turned back to my normal, human form, only to see Annabeth rushing towards me. "You are so predictable, Seaweed Brain." She thrusted her sword at me, our blades clanging.

"And so are you, Wise Girl. You seem to have conveniently forgotten about our location." I raised up a gigantic wave, silently apologizing to the fishes inside of it.

"And you forgot that I'm not alone." I saw a fully recovered Thalia (Damn it, Apollo) landing gracefully on the beach, her two hands out, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Shit." I made the wave higher, attempting to frighten them.

"Don't even bother. Look around you. See how hopeless it is to fight back." Thalia gestured towards the sides. I noticed that I was fully surrounded. With Will on one side and Clarisse on the other, it seemed like there was no way for me to escape.

"Shit." Well this was awkward. Then again, I'm known for doing the impossible.

I turned the wave into a hurricane. At least I would have some protection from Thalia and Will's arrows, though I do have two people who could electrocute this water. Although Lamer probably would short circuit. Yeah, I'm going to be fine.

Thalia and Will nocked their arrows. "Not happening on my watch." I sent a spire of water towards Will, knocking him into Thalia's path. "You shooting me, gotta send it through him, Pinecone Face!"

While she was distracted, I let the hurricane roam free while I turned into a bald eagle, flying above and out of the storm. I flew in from the side, letting Thalia think that help was on the way. Then, I turned and sped towards the daughter of Zeus.

"Thanks, Dad!" She definitely thought that I was a messenger from Zeus. I landed on the floor, and motioned for her to get on my back to fly up. She got on. Boy, was she heavy. We charged towards the hurricane, and I went in, turning back to human form the instant we entered the storm. I used some water to encase her in a cage, then let the hurricane dissipate.

"Nobody move or I'll kill her!" They stepped back, clearly afraid of what would happen to them if Thalia died. Interesting. "Hand over your weapons." They ignored this. "I said, hand over your weapons." Will suddenly fired a rope arrow, coiling it around me. "How about, you hand over YOUR weapons."

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter! Review if you liked it, and all that stuff! Yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Back with another chapter! Guys and gals, remember to review to help tell me how I'm doing! I would really want some information on this, as this is my first writing with the focus on fight scenes. Remember, Percy POV will be maintained throughout the story! Beta still unavailable.**

 _ **Recommended Story of the Chapter: The Son of Night by ElderBlade276**_

 _"Nobody move or I'll kill her!" They stepped back, clearly afraid of what would happen to them if Thalia died. Interesting. "Hand over your weapons." They ignored this. "I said, hand over your weapons." Will suddenly fired a rope arrow, coiling it around me. "How about, you hand over YOUR weapons."_

"That's the most illogical statement I've ever heard. Firstly, I have Thalia, and I'm sure that you would die a painful death if she were to somehow… disappear. Secondly, my blade is enchanted to return to me. Thirdly, really? There's this thing called water, and it can exert a force on this rope that's way stronger than its binding." I burst out of the net weaved of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze that they had tied to attempt to trap me. Apparently putting two magical metals together makes the alloy weaker. Who knew? Anyway, I sent the cage with Thalia into the sea, willing it to go to Atlantis.

"So. Remind me again why you want to capture a person you called the Hero of Olympus just a few weeks ago?" Yes. I was pissed off. How did you guess?

"Percy. See some reason here. You've seen the mortals nowadays. Look at Nancy Bobofit. Look at Brexit. Look at North Korea. Look at Trump. Do you really want that kind of people to control major decisions in our lives?" Annabeth frowned. Lesson learned, children. Don't get brainwashed. I looked around. Amidst the smoke from the buildings and the panicking civilians, I noticed a poster that said, "SpaceX". The rest was ripped. I had an idea. A dumb one, but one that could buy me time.

"There ARE good people in this world. You've seen it. Obama. Elon Musk. Bill Gates. Come on. You can see. You're a daughter of Athena." I saw a bright flash, as Ares suddenly appeared in front of me. Another flash occurred as Apollo came in.

"Wow. You guys really thought this one through, eh?" Yeah, that was annoying. Two gods and three demigods. Tough fight much?

"No more words. Zeus has decreed that you shall return to Olympus," Apollo said, his quiver full of giant arrows which were so big I could probably fit inside the arrowhead.

"You know that I won't. You really believe that I would trust a god that wants to end humanity?" I gripped Riptide tightly, in pen form, ready for another fight.

"Come on, now. Who's first? Surely you aren't planning to fight me five on one. Also, aren't gods not allowed to attack demigods unless attacked?" Ares growled. I guess he wasn't fond of that rule much.

"You will come with us. Now." Ares teleported us to the throne room, where I saw just what they had done to my dear father's throne and palace. They just decimated it all. I couldn't believe it. I 'randomly' sliced around, 'accidentally' destroying a lot of Zeus' shrine.

"The council has decreed that for defying Olympus, you shall die!" Way to be dramatic. Zeus held the Master Bolt, ready to throw it. 3. 2. 1. I watched as the Master Bolt was thrown at me. I turned myself into a puddle of water, then slid away before they realized what I had done.

 **LINE BREAK**

Hey, dad." I returned to Atlantis, resting and readying myself for the next battle. "How's Britain doing?" Did I mention that Theresa May was a daughter of Poseidon?

"We've convinced France to help us with fighting Russia, but no Hades yet." Poseidon sighed. "This war has taken a toll on you, Percy. Take a break. For now, let's think about your cousin Thalia. What should we do with her? I assume we won't send her back just yet."

"Just treat her like you would treat me, except maybe a bit rougher. She IS a prisoner after all, but she is also a once dear friend." I didn't want Zeus to punish us too badly for hurting her, after all. She WAS the daughter of Zeus, and we, in all honesty, were slowly losing the war, although we would not admit it.

"Very well." He clicked his fingers, and Thalia was moved into a luxurious room that was close to being as good as the White House. "Percy, I think that you should stay here for a while. I can't risk the other gods capturing you and killing you."

I frowned. As a demigod, I did not like to stay in one place for 'a while', which could be a few years in godly terms.

"One second, I need to take this phone call." Poseidon took out a phone and answered the call. "Hello? Theresa?" Okay. This is something big. "Well, that's pretty good news. Anything on their end?" What good news, I wonder. Hades helping us? USA? "China? Well, at least their nukes don't work, right? Well, thanks, Theresa, call me when you have more to report." China… I cringed as I thought of the war situation.

"Dad… What's the situation?" I was quite worried now, especially because of the China thing. "On the bright side, Hades is starting to lean towards helping us, and so is the US." Cool, I guess. I should talk to Nico more. "On the downside, Zeus has convinced China to help Russia." Well, at least the US has better weapons, right?

"I'll go talk to Nico then. Hopefully, we'll be able to get their help by the summer solstice." With that, I mist-travelled out of Atlantis into the Underworld.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Hey, Death Breath." I entered the palace into his private meeting room.

"What do you want, Percy? You of all people should know that we have a lot of dead coming in right now." He shrugged, then slumped back towards the back of the chair. "Not like I'm the one who's dealing with them, but, come on. Fire away."

"Well, officially, we were wondering if you…" "My father," he interjected, guessing what I had to say. "Fine, if Hades had made his mind up about helping us or not."

"Percy…" He was clearly annoyed. He should be. This war was annoying. And I HAD asked him quite a few times.

"But, unofficially, I was just gonna see if you needed any help with the dead and stuff. And maybe hang out."

"Again, I am not in charge of the dead, and we both know that you're only doing this to get me to help you in the war." Nico sighed. "Yes, we have decided that we will help you out. However, an informant has told me that Zeus is now allied with Hermes. We need to step up our game, should we want the human race to continue."

"Okay. Just make Germany help Britain, and we're done with all that. The mortal side should be able to handle it. Now. What do we do on our end?"

"You mean the Graces? Let's figure out that tomorrow. Let's just get some rest. We've gotten extra workers for the war, so sorry that we don't have a spare room. If you want, you could stay in my room, we have an extra bed in there."

"Cool. Okay, talk to you tomorrow." I went into our room, and, without a second glance, jumped onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.

 **AN: Okay. I changed my mind about no pairings. This MIGHT be a Pernico story. MIGHT. No promises. Depends on you guys. Do you want a** _ **Romeo and Juliet**_ **style story with Percabeth, or Pernico, or even Perzöe or Pertemis? Up to you guys, really. Review to tell me what you want.**


End file.
